


Glitter

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you disperse in the skylike fallen glitter





	Glitter

"snow settles on my hair 

and falls like icicles on your lips 

They are cold blue ; frozen 

' do you have to leave so soon ?" 

I ask 

and my voice is wavering and broken 

you give me a small smile 

and it's bright ; one of a last farewell 

" Go back to your home " you say , " I'll be watching over you "

you wave your hands in a goodbye

and my cries are muffled by my tears as I wave back 

in a matter of seconds 

you disperse in the sky 

like fallen glitter 

pearl aqua in a dark blue universe 

 _dont leave yet ;_ I sob 

_i don't need a house ;_

_i need you ; you're my home_

but you're already gone 

and my whimpers sound like violin chords on a rainy day " 

 


End file.
